In package on package semiconductor packages, such as a FO-WLP, it is necessary to provide a conductive pathway from a bottom surface of a bottom package, thorough the bottom package, to a top package. In a conventional approach, this can be accomplished using a number of techniques. For example, holes may be created in the bottom package and then filled or plated with copper, a printed circuit board bar, a through substrate via bar, or a copper plated material is provided proximate to a die on the bottom package and a mold is used to encapsulate the copper plated material and the die to form the bottom package. However, these are expensive and time consuming processes. Also, these methods make it difficult to achieve a fine pitch (less than 0.4P to 0.2P, for example) because the techniques used result in a large copper footprint for the conductive pathway (e.g. such as a through substrate via bar, redistribution layer pathway, signal wires etc.). Further, these techniques do not allow larger aspect ratios for the conductive pathways (5 to 1 or larger height to width) nor do they allow closely spaced conductive pathways because of the smaller aspect ratios. In addition, the grain size of electro plated copper is not as good for conduction as drawn copper due to different current density and plating deposition time that could be applied for electro plated copper. Drawing is a metalworking process that uses tensile forces to stretch metal. As the metal is drawn (pulled), it stretches thinner, into a desired shape and thickness. To make drawn copper, a copper wire or bar is used as the starting stock and is drawn through a die to reduce its diameter and increase its length. The diameter of the die and amount of stretching (amount of tensile force applied in the drawing process and duration) used during the drawing process will determine the aspect ratio of the resulting drawn copper wire. Drawing is usually done at room temperature, thus classified a cold working process, however it may be performed at elevated temperatures to hot work large wires, rods or bars in order to reduce forces. Drawing differs from rolling in that the pressure of drawing is not transmitted through the turning action of the mill but instead depends on force applied locally near the area of compression. This means the amount of possible drawing force is limited by the tensile strength of the material, a fact that is particularly evident when drawing thin wires.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that improve upon conventional approaches including the improved methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.